old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Beer
Bractwo, zwane tez Kompanią Braci (B.o.B. to od "Band of Brothers"). Mówi się, że to organizacja paramilitarna, założona wkrótce po wojnie przez grupę przyjaciół, w której znalazło się wielu byłych żołnierzy i policjantów. Ich celem była ochrona ocalałej społeczności przed grasującymi bandami i grupami szabrowników. Początkowo Bractwo kierowało się przedwojennymi prawami, ale reguły te szybko okazały się nieskuteczne w postapokaliptycznych realiach. Jedyną metodą utrzymania ładu i porządku w powojennym świecie okazało się znaczne zaostrzenie prawa. Pomimo iż niektórzy uważają, że organizacja stała się zbyt brutalna i bezwzględna, większość ludzi zamieszkujących okolice Tricity jest Bractwu wdzięczna za zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa i ochronę przed uzbrojonymi bandami. O ile Bractwo skupia swoją działalność głownie w okolicach dawnego Trójmiasta, to można napotkać patrole B.o.B. eksplorujące zlokalizowane wieleset kilometrów od Tricity stare bazy wojskowe, ośrodki przemysłowe i badawcze, a także browary i gorzelnie. B.o.B. często najmuje swoich żołnierzy do ochrony karawan i osad, a także kooperuje z lokalnymi siłami porządkowymi w miejscach, w sąsiedztwie których znajdują się stałe posterunki Bractwa (najbardziej znane zlokalizowane są w miastach takich jak Toruń, Warszawa czy Breslau). Zazwyczaj wraz z karawanami eskortowanymi przez B.o.B. podążają ich mobilne warsztaty (służące Bractwu za usługowe punkty naprawcze, w których często można dokonywać handlu barterowego o ile dysponuje się ciekawym sprzętem) oraz słynne szpitale polowe, w których sanitariusze B.o.B. udzielają nieodpłatnej pomocy medycznej ofiarom raidersów i osadnikom ze skażonych terenów, niezależnie od tego jak ohydne byłyby ich mutacje. Niestety, ten tolerancyjny stosunek wobec różnego rodzaju mutantów i odszczepieńców (tak długo, jak ci przestrzegają przyjętych przez BoB reguł) naraża Bractwo na wrogość niektórych organizacji. Tu należy wspomnieć przede wszystkim o "Czwartej Rzeszy", z którą Bractwo prowadzi wyjątkowo zajadłe walki. Innymi znanymi przeciwnikami bractwa są rozmaite bandy nękające spokojnych mieszkańców wastelandu takie jak "Blue Max Clan" czy "Komuch Riders". Logo Logo przedstawia vault-boya w stroju bractwowym (czarnej ramonie i oliwkowych bojówkach) z uniesionym w górę kuflem piwa, na tle atomowej trzykrotki. Otacza go napis FALLOUT Brotherhood of Beer. Okiem Przybysza Podejdź no, młody, siadaj. Chcesz piwka? Piwko jest wyborne. Skoro już o piwku mowa, wiesz kto to Brotherhood of Beer? Ha! Wy młodziaki, jak zwykle gówno wiecie! Słuchaj, BoB to najtwardsze skurwysyny na pustkowiach. Jak spotkasz kiedyś jakiegoś typa, który twierdzi, ze jest twardym skurwysynem i nie będzie z BoB, to miękki pindol z niego, a nie twardziel. Może oklepał mordę kiedyś jakiemuś pijanemu gościowi, co mu się do dziewczyny przystawiał, ale do BoBa mu daleko, musiałby podskoczyć, żeby go w jajca pocałować. Nie, BoB to twardziele najwyższej klasy. Każdy z nich to zaprawiony w boju komandos, opancerzony, uzbrojony po zęby specjalista. Mają najlepszą broń, amunicję, samochody, bomby, twierdze, wymyśl sobie co tam jeszcze chcesz, na pewno to mają. Jak jest problem, który wymaga użycia dużego kalibru, to są ludzie idealni do tej roboty. Są zorganizowani i zdyscyplinowani. Kiedyś jak przyjechali do OldTown, to w pół dnia zbudowali taką warownię, że połowa mieszkańców zbierała kopary z ziemi aż do wieczora. Aaa, już widzę, że ci się mordka śmieje, juz sobie myślisz, że jak będziesz duży to zostaniesz BoBem, a wtedy dupy, sława i pieniądze, co? Nie ma tak dobrze. Ich okres rekrutacji jest długi i bezlitosny, będziesz im butki czyścił, piwka przynosił, a jak rozlejesz choć kropelkę, to będziesz pompował tak długo, aż ci ręce to betonu przyrosną. Ale jeśli wytrwasz to warto, naprawdę warto. Tylko sobie nie myśl, że będziesz jakimś bogatym łowcą nagród jak tylko cię przyjmą. To nie jest jakaś banda prężących się do lustra najemników. To poważna organizacja, mają swoje cele, swoje priorytety. Oczyszczają pustkowie z każdego pełzającego gówna, gniazda mutantów i bezprawia. Tak dobrze słyszałeś, bezprawia. Na północy, tam gdzie jest Tricity, możesz wyjść w środku nocy się odlać mając łańcuch konserw na szyi i nikt ci kosy pod żebro nie wsadzi. To zasługa BoBów. Ustanowili tam porządek i prawo i wszyscy chodzą jak w zegarku. Ta, nie ma co, twarde skurwysyny. Ale nie bój się ich, zachowuj się przyzwoicie to odkryjesz, że to fajna banda jest. Przyjacielska. Jak spotkasz ich kiedyś, to daj im jakieś piwko i konserwę, a jestem pewny, że nie pożałujesz. Oni doceniają takie gesty. BoB04.jpg|Ten sie trochę wstydzi. BoB02.jpg|Laski lecą na mundury. BoB01.jpg|Taka tam, przejażdżka... BoB05.jpg|Obóz BoBów nocą. BoB03.jpg|Twardoręki i gęstobrody Chewie. bobaction.jpg|BoBy w akcji. TreflTEMP.jpg|Takie tam przed obozem Uzbrojenie *pancerze wspomagane *broń automatyczna i ciężka *samochody terenowe i transportery opancerzone *okręt patrolowy "Pogwałciciel" *jako jedyna frakcja posiadamy 2 głowice atomowe. Jedna w pełni sprawna z zapalnikiem, gotowa do użycia o mocy 10-100kt "beczka pełna lansu" druga o mocy ponad 100 kt, bez zapalnika. *trwają zaawansowane prace nad pozyskaniem rakiet balistycznych do przenoszenia głowicy i własnego programu kosmicznego. Póki co na Oldtown 2011 była jedynie nieudana próba wysłania do kosmosu małpy. Opis niefabularny - We are the BoB - Resistance is futile. - Jesteśmy paramilitarną organizacją, której zadaniem jest kopanie tyłków i żucie gumy (I PICIE PIWA) - a zabrakło nam gumy... - Nie dyskryminujemy nikogo ze względu na rasę i przynależność gatunkową. - Dyskryminujemy natomiast za wszelkie przejawy nazizmu, rasizmu i fundamentalizmu religijnego. - Postulujemy wolny dostęp wszystkich istot do informacji, broni palnej, broni białej i środków masowego rażenia. I PIWA oczywiście. Nasze opinie: O PIWIE: - Piwo jest dobre jak jest... jak jest. - Piwo bezalkoholowe to bluźnierstwo przeciwko świętości i integralności ontologicznej piwa O BRONI PALNEJ: - Wierd Al Yankovic - Trigger Happy. (ta pieśń oddaje nasze nastawienie do tego środka persfazji i radosnego destrukcjonizmu) - Have more fun through superior firepower. O ENERGII ATOMOWEJ: - More Nuke Power! MOST WANTED: - Piwo (Beer). - Chicks (Lachony). - Materiały rozszczepialne (Radioactive materials). - Broń palna (Firearms). Niefabularny Statut Bractwa 1. Przede wszystkim jesteśmy grupą kumpli i przyjaciół którzy sobie ufają i dbają o siebie nawzajem. 2. Jesteśmy bractwem post-apo / falloutowym w szerokim zakresie rozumienia tych terminów. 3. Jesteśmy grupą paramilitarną, sformalizowaną i zhierarchizowaną. Celem hierarchizacji i formalizacji jest: *osiąganie złożonych celów *utrzymywanie porządku *dodanie klimatu i dobrej zabawy z tym związanej *wzmożenie dyscypliny potrzebnej do realizacji określonych celów UWAGA! Hierarchia i formalizacja w żadnym wypadku nie mogą stać się ważniejsze od relacji przyjacielskich (pkt1)! 4. Działalność Bractwa osadzona jest w real life: *wyjazdy w klimatyczne lokacje, eksploracja, poszukiwania ciekawych miejsc *gry, zabawy i imprezy terenowe *rękodziełowanie (od konstrukcji polowych, przez pancerze i inne stroje po całą technikę i elektronikę) *twórczość artystyczna (literacka, plastyczna, filmowa itd.) 5. Nasze działania osadzone są w alternatywnym świecie post-apo, tworzymy w miarę spójną historię larpową (działalność w warstwie fabularnej łączy się z real life) Zapraszamy na naszą stronę. Kategoria:Frakcje